This competing revised renewal application for continued support of an NHLBI (Lung Division) Post-Doctoral Training Grant, which is currently in its 30th year in the University of Michigan Medical School, Department of Pathology. The aim of this program is to provide in-depth training in basic research to individuals that have successfully completed MD, PhD, or DVM degrees. The research areas of focus include lung inflammation (mediators and regulators), complement, apoptosis, DNA repair, epigenetics, immunopathology (including the roles of oxidants, proteases, cytokines, and chemokines), and cell biology. The pathogenesis of a number of pulmonary diseases are emphasized in our training program such as sepsis (ARDS), fibrosis, and asthma. Since inception, the program was originally led by Professor Peter A. Ward for 25 years. Dr. Nicholas Lukacs took over as director in the previous training grant cycle, from year 26-30. This experimental pathology program has extended to strong investigators in other departments throughout the University of Michigan Medical Center, including Pediatric pulmonary, adult pulmonary and Microbiology/Immunology. In this renewal we have further expanded the scope, adding not only new faculty trainers, but also the scientific expertise that will allow our program to examine epigenetic control of the inflammatory and pathogenic responses during lung disease. This expansion will serve to strengthen and enhance the training program. Trainees are able to interact easily between laboratories due to the close collaborative interactions between preceptors, further enhancing collaborative and training experiences. This program has had the distinction of training an impressive number of post-doctoral researchers, M.D. and Ph.D. that have gone onto strong academic and research careers. Over the past 10 years of the program we have had success recruiting outstanding trainees whom have gone onto academic careers. The setting of this program in the context of a large and diverse academic medical center provides special advantages to trainees related to relevant research endeavors of the preceptors that are closely linked to clinical disease. This latter aspect of translational researc effort in the Department of Pathology is central to the efforts at the Medical School. Thus, this T32 has a proven record of training researchers and will continue to successfully train post-doctoral fellows in research related to lung diseases that affect large numbers of patients.